CFV MEMORIES
by Trinitysquared
Summary: Mimi Kazoku is a top idol, but she's not feeling the excitement like she used to. The only thing to do? Start an Idol group with her friends! (Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, all I own are my OCs) Multiple parings, not sure what they'll be yet (This story is separate from the Reunited Love plot)


**Hey guys!**

**So, yeah, I decided to write a new story. Don't worry, I will continue with Reunited Love, I'm just having a bit of trouble with the edits ATM but nothing too bad.**

**So basically, this idea came to me one day for an AU where the CFV gang (and a few of my OCs) become Idols. Not sure why, but it might have something to do with the new duet songs (which I love to death! SO GOOD!)**

**lol anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and if this gets enough good feedback I'll most likely continue**

**So please review if you'd like**

* * *

**Mimi's POV**

Performing is my life. I love everything about it. The dancing, the costumes, the setting, all the hard work that goes into it, I wouldn't stop for anything. But for some reason, I was beginning to loose my passion for it. I couldn't understand why at first. Nothing had changed, I was still doing what I'd always been doing. And then it hit me; that was the problem. I had gotten into such a rut that the daily routine was becoming nothing but a bore. If I wanted to get my passion back, I'd need to mix it up, start something fresh and new. Though this was easier said than done. I spent all day brainstorming, but I couldn't come up with anything. It all seemed to familiar, too routine. I decided to give it a rest for a bit. After all, I was going out for a fun afternoon the next day, I couldn't spoil anyone's mood. I turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning I ate breakfast, ran for about half an hour, took a soak, and soon enough it was 1:15. Slipping on a pair of huge sunglasses, I threw my hood over my head and stepped inside the car rented especially for today. The last thing I wanted to do was be noticed. The drive was about 15 minutes (keep in mind I am being driven as I am still too young to drive), and soon enough I was at our meeting point. I made my way down the hall, many doors along the wall, until I came across a double door, a room specially for large groups. I tuned the handle of the right door and found myself among friendly faces.

"Mimi! You made it!"

I was greeted immediately upon my arrival. I smiled, glad to see my greeter.

"Hey Aichi! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Same to you, we though you might not get here in time."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It took longer than expected to slip out undetected." I sweat dropped. Luckily I have the best friend in the entire world, so they were pretty understanding. I looked around and noticed we were missing a few bodies.

"Oh, Naoki and Shingo won't be coming. Some other stuff came up."

"Aww, that sucks."

"Well enough talk you guys, we're here to sing, so lets sing dammit!"

Yup, that's right; I arranged a karaoke day with everyone a few weeks back. I thought it'd be fun, and I kinda wanted to hear everyone sing. Especially December and Toshiki. Actually, I wasn't so sure that they'd come, but here they were, sitting in silence while the rest of the room was enjoying themselves. Or they might be enjoying themselves too, but the grouchy looks on their faces told me otherwise.

Oh well.

"So, who's going? How about you Ember?" She gesture the mic over to her, but she started freaking out.

"N-n-not yet! It's too soon! Someone else go!" Her hands covered her flushed face.

Tamika sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go first since all of you are wimps!" Tamika raced up to the song picking machine (I honestly don't know what it's called. Shh, don't tell anyone though) and picked a song.

She was a decent singer, but there wasn't anything too special about her voice. But I could tell she was having a lot of fun. When her song ended everyone clapped for her. Even December clapped a couple times, but Toshiki was as solemn as ever. Not surprising.

"Alright, which one of you losers is next?" She held the mic out, waiting for someone to grab it.

"I'll give it a shot." I looked behind me to see Miwa Taishi, standing up from his seat and walking over to the overly excited girl.

"Finally! You are officially not a loser!"

He took the microphone and chose a song. I must say, Miwa voice is really interesting. It has some sort of strong accented tone, but it's quite fun to listen to. And cute. The room burst into applause after he finished. He winked. He could even give a sassy wink, it was great!

Soon, everyone was going up to sing, and I have to say, there are a lot of talented singers in our group. Aichi has a soft, cute voice, while Ren has more of a seductive, soothing voice. Both were amazing to listen to. And Misaki has a great voice too, not to mention her great skill of memorizing lyrics just like that! And Emi's voice is just as cute, if not cuter, than Aichi's! I wanted to hear Asaka and Kamui sing too, but they were too nervous, probably because of their crushes being in the room and not wanting to embarrass themselves. I don't blame them.

Soon, other than them, the only two left to sing were December and Toshiki, and neither was budging.

"There is no way you are getting me on that stage, unless you want to be sent to the ER."She gave the room a menacing glare. No one dared to get any closer, she could make these claims true.

Toshiki was giving out this scary aura, so the room fell cold and chilly. Even when Miwa went to try and talk to him he was only given the cold shoulder. Actually, I'm mistaken, he was given a cold glare, then the cold shoulder. A lot of cold if you ask me.

I was getting fed up with these two not cooperating. I was putting aside my time and my own problems with the risk of being caught to have a nice afternoon with them, and they couldn't be bothered to sing one song?

Suddenly I noticed everyone looking at me, in shock.

Wait, did I just say that out loud?

"Fine."

I looked over to December, who was standing up. She walked over to the machine, picked out a song and took hold of the mic. "But this'll be the only time you'll ever hear me sing, got it?"

I nodded quickly. I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to hear her sing!

* * *

My expections... Were completely blown away by her performance. Her voice is mature, but it could go cute if she wanted to. She also has a bit of an English accent (like as in English speaking, not English as in British, but it'd be cool if she had a British accent), but that was to be expected since she is a foreigner. And did I mention what a power house she is?! I swear if these rooms weren't sound proofed the whole city would have heard her.

The room was silent. Looking around, everyone was in a bit of shock, probably still trying to comprehend what perfectness they just heard.

"If you didn't like it you can just say so." She slammed the mic back into the stand and began waking back to her seat.

"That was amazing! Deca, I knew you danced but I didn't know you were such a bad ass singer!" Miwa cried, and the rest of the room cheered and clapped in agreement. She was taken by surprise, her eyes wide and her cheeks turning red, but retaining her Tsundere-ness she looked away and didn't even thank us for the compliments. But I knew deep down she was grateful. She looked kinda sad when no one cheered before.

Soon, all eyes were on one guy in the room.

"Toshiki?"

"No." He was quick to answer.

"Aw come on Kai! Everyone wants to hear you sing!" He wouldn't budge from his seat. I sighed.

"Toshiki." I walked toward him and bent over so our heads were are the same height. "I know this isn't something you'd normally do, but you only have to do it this once. We're all having a good time together." I moved in a bit closer. "We don't want you to be left out. Please?"

There was a log pause before he opened his eyes and looked to me. I frowned."Don't make me give you the puppy dog eyes,"I whispered.

"...Where's he damn mic?"

I smiled, then ran toward the stand and happily exchanged the mic to him.

"Here you go!" He took it without a word, then picked his song.

"Let's just get this over with."

I knew he would give in. The only thing worse than being convinced by words is being convinced by cutesy puppy dog eyes. That would ruin his cool guy credibility, which I didn't know he cared about. Huh, I have a funny way of learning things about him.

* * *

...I was in shock. The two best singers I know, and they were in this very room and I didn't even know it! Toshiki's voice can almost be compared to a god, the way his rich tone compliments his low voice. He's also a power house, and he can hit those notes like it something else. I could tell everyone else felt the same way. Even December seemed impressed. Toshiki didn't seemed fazed by the surprised looks, he just kept his head down and made his way back to his seat. Folding his arms and crossing his legs, it was pretty clear he wasn't in the mood for compliments. But that didn't stop us.

"Kai, you're amazing!"

"That's for sure! You know, he used to sing a lot when we were younger."

"Really? Wow! Good at card fighting and singing, you can do everything!"

"Except take a compliment, apparently!"

Aichi and Miwa exchanged words with each other while the others talked amongst themselves, clearly impressed. I never knew I had so many talented friends.

We continued for about another few hours until we all went our separate ways to get back home. I was picked up again in disguise. As I was sitting in the back seat, looking out the window to the peach coloured sky, I kept thinking about the afternoon, how much fun I had, and what talent everyone has. There were so many amazing singers in our group. It's a shame that they'll never be heard. And then it hit me; the best idea I've ever come up with.

"YES, I GOT IT!"

The car came to a crashing halt. I think I may have scared the driver.

"My bad, sorry! It's nothing!" He sighed and started up again. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

* * *

"Hyori-chan!" I burst through the door of my managers office. She looked up suddenly. It looked like she was in a conference call.

"Ahem." She coughed.

I sighed. "Megumi-san." I corrected myself. Hyori hates it when I call her by her first name. She thinks it's unprofessional.

"Can this wait?" She asked, covering the receiver with her hand.

I shook my head multiple times.

"I had a feeling it couldn't." She turned back to the phone. "I'll have to call you back." Then she hung up.

"Okay Mimi, what is it?"

"I just came up with a great idea! See, lately I've become bored by how things are always the same, and because of that I'm starting to loose my passion. However, I've come up with a solution that'll get me out of my rut!" She adjusted her rectangular glasses.

"Yes, I have noticed you've become a bit lack luster these days. Alright, let me hear it."

I was waiting for those words.

"I want to start an idol group!"

Hyori looked at me like I was crazy. "An idol group?"

I nodded excitedly. "I've always performed solo, ever since I started. A group performance would be just the thing to get me excited again!"

She crossed her arms, a sign that she was about to get serious. That's one of the things I loved about Hyori. No matter the situation she was always able to keep her cool. Kinda like Toshiki.

"Mimi, I understand that you want to get your passion back, but creating an idol group is a lot of work."

"I know that!"

"Are you sure? I want you to think about this a bit more before you start getting ahead of yourself, okay?"

I pouted.

"Mimi, please, all I'm asking is you thinking it over for a couple of days. You know how you get when you come up with an idea, you never think about the details. You've had ideas like this in the past, but they've never worked out as well as the could have because you never looked past the image in your head."

"But this time will be different, I swear! I really want to do this!"

Hyori looked into my eyes intensely. "But will you be this excited in the future?"

I didn't speak.

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call back."

She turned her chair and began dialing. I exited her office.

Closing the door behind me, I pressed my back to it. What, what if she was right? What if this whole idea just fell apart? It wouldn't just be me, but a whole team of people who would suffer. Maybe I should give it a bit more though. Wait. I realized something. Hyori never said she was against this, she just said I needed to think about it. And another way of thinking is planning, so...

I gasped, realizing what I should do. I ran back to my suite and pulled out a note book and began scribbling.

* * *

**Now that I think about it this isn't really an AU, but more of an alternate story line, I guess. **


End file.
